Piko Gets Punished
by SteelDolls
Summary: Dell x Piko. Piko's Daddy is angry at him. He should have hidden Miku's teddy bear better. Now he was going to be punished. WARNING: Contains malicious shota, yaoi, NCS, violence, incest, snuff, squick, gore, guro. If you're unfamiliar with ANY of the terms in the warning, PLEASE look them up before reading this. :) Thanks and I hope you enjoy! Or at least cringe, heh.. ;;


After the sweetness that was the ending to "Master, No" I wanted to write something malicious and utterly vile. **There are warnings in the summary, please read them before deciding to continue on to read this story.** Kaito gets a little bit of a break in this story, but it's just because he's busy singing Master's song right now. :) (Also, I promised him no more snuff. ^^;)

Reviews are very welcome if they are not hate reviews, though constructive criticism is *always* welcome, and I delight in receiving reviews that tell me I've succeeded in writing something appropriately messed up. xD Since that kind of thing is my aim, I take such comments as compliments. Thank you for checking my story out! :) I hope you enjoy it!

If I did a really good job, maybe you will even throw up in your mouth a little bit. :3 xD haaa... I kind of feel like maybe this particularly story might be evil, just a little bit. So, um, sorry... ^^;

...

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Piko shrieked in a light tone and held his arms over his head, cowering away in the corner, his knees tucked underneath him. Dell was towering above him, a furious look on his otherwise handsome face.

"I told you to throw that damn thing out! When you don't listen to me, you get punished, Piko!" Dell shouted down at his small, trembling, frightened son. The object in question was a worn teddy bear that had once belonged to Piko's older sister, Miku. However, Miku had been taken away after mommy had died, leaving only Piko there with daddy.

Every time Miku was mentioned, Dell became enraged, throwing things, yelling, and taking it out on Piko. It was true that he had told Piko to throw the teddy bear away, not wanting the reminder of Miku anywhere. And yet, Piko had still disobeyed him, disobeyed him once again.

Dell held the teddy in his hand, shaking it angrily at Piko, who continued to cower in fear. In anger, Dell began to rip the bear into pieces. The stuffing fell out as the legs were torn off violently.

"No, daddy! No!" Piko screamed, but Dell didn't stop, ripping at the bear and tearing it, destroying it, ripping its head off and throwing it at Piko's head. Piko's face was flooded with tears and he flinched and cried as the bear's head smacked into the front of his tiny face.

Piko grabbed the bear's head and held it in his thin arms, crying loudly. It was the only remembrance he had of his sister. And now daddy had destroyed it. Piko's heart was hurting so badly, but daddy wasn't done. He was still mad.

Dell reached down and grabbed the bear's head furiously out of his son's little hand, throwing it across the room to hit against the wall. He slapped Piko across the face and held him up bodily by his upper arm. Piko's legs dangled in midair and kicked helplessly as Dell shook his body. Piko's head snapped back and forth with the force of being shaken.

"I tell you to throw it away. I rip it up in front of you, and you STILL disobey me?" Dell yelled into Piko's face. His son's tiny face was scrunched up from crying and from the pain of his arms being held in a cruelly tight grip.

"No, daddy! No, it hurts! Let me go!" Piko struggled, even though he knew it would make his daddy even more mad. He was scared. He knew what bad things would happen when daddy was like this. He should have hidden the bear better.

It was Piko's fault for making daddy get angry like this. He knew better! He didn't want to get punished again. It hurt when daddy did that. It hurt so much. Piko always tried to run away, tried to hide, but when daddy was mad, he always, always found Piko, and Piko always got an even worse, harsher punishment afterwards. But he couldn't stop himself from struggling against daddy anyways. He couldn't help himself from being disobedient. He couldn't stop himself from being a bad kid. All he could do was apologize, and it never helped, never helped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Piko shrieked again, and Dell flung him harshly back down to the floor. Piko lay sprawled there, trying to get his bearings again when Dell kicked his little son squarely in the ribs. Piko's flexible, little-boy bones took the direct hit, and the force of it knocked the breath out of his tiny body in a blast of red hot, lancing pain.

Piko shouted wordlessly and tried to curl up his body to protect it from the blows. Dell kicked him again, in his side, again, on his back, leaving painful and large bruises all over Piko. Piko shouted gibberish, apologizing uselessly, trying to keep away from the continuing blows.

Dell grabbed a handful of Piko's silvery-white hair and wrenched the little boy up from the floor. Piko's arms still held themselves around his body, as if trying to protect it.

"You're a dirty, filthy, bad, little child, Piko! Nobody loves you because you are bad! Daddy has to punish you because you disobey me! You don't listen. This is YOUR fault, Piko! Because you are a bad, unlovable, stupid, disgusting little child!" Dell shook Piko again, then dropped him back to the floor. Piko sobbed as he heard the familiar sound of daddy taking his belt off.

"I am going to punish you, Piko. Maybe this time you will learn your lesson. Although as you are such a stupid child, maybe you will never learn. You should thank your daddy for taking care of a filthy, useless /thing/ like you." Dell spat down at Piko and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"No, daddy, no, no!" Piko wept as Dell grabbed him by his clothes and pulled his pants down, pushing Piko onto all fours on the floor and forcing his little butt to stick up in the air. "No, no, no no no!"

A rough, hard finger wrenched its way through Piko's soft little rear opening, making him scream in pain. Dell moved it harshly back and forth, wiggling around inside of Piko as his son squirmed and screamed, trying to get away. Dell pushed the finger in and out without mercy, adding a second finger as soon as he could bully his way in to do so.

Piko's asshole was on fire, it felt like he was splitting apart. He screamed and cried, kicked his little legs, but it was useless. Daddy was too big, daddy always overpowered him. And the worst was yet to come.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Piko continued to shriek as Dell removed his fingers, making a disgusted face at the scent as he placed his hard cock against Piko's asshole and thrust viciously inside. Piko howled in pain as Dell thrust again, again, again, violently, irregardless to Piko's agony.

Dell grabbed Piko's head by his hair and forced his son's head down to the ground, rubbing his cheek against the floor, shouting at Piko that he was dirty, disgusting, a bad child, useless. Dirty, dirty. That this was Piko's fault for being such a stupid, willful, THING.

Piko's tiny entrance was tearing with the force of Dell's thrusts inside, ripping the flesh, and causing the muscle to tear and bleed as Piko continued to be abused. Every time Dell pushed hatefully inside, Piko screamed, tasting the scent of his own blood and shit in the air.

Dell yanked back on Piko's hair, raising his head into the air as his body violated the young boy, and slammed Piko's face against the floor. The force of the blow broke Piko's tiny little button nose, blood streaming out of his face as he screamed and tasted his own blood running down into his mouth.

"You fucking, dirty little whore! You aren't good for anything! Nobody will ever love you! You are going to die, going to die and nobody will even care, you damn, ugly, stupid, useless little slut!" Dell screamed in anger, smashing Piko's face against the floor again and again as he raped his son.

Dell sped up his fucking speed, slamming into Piko's bleeding, tiny little body again and again, smashing his son's silvery-white head against the floor over and over until suddenly Piko had stopped screaming and was silent.

Dell pulled out of Piko's limp body and grabbed the boy, wrenching him up towards his face, to yell again. "Do you think you can just ignore me, you dumb little fuck?!" Dell screamed in blinding rage, shaking Piko's body. Splatters of blood from Piko's head hit Dell in the face, and he calmed enough to focus on the red.

"Ha... haha hahaa!" Dell laughed in a crazy tone. "What, you think you can get out of your punishment? WAKE UP!" Dell screamed suddenly again at the child's unresponsive body, shaking him, slapping him. Leaving a red handprint across Piko's face that was covered in blood.

"If you don't wake up, I'll make sure you never wake up," Dell whispered evilly, quietly, his eyes glinting as if in madness. "You can't get out of your punishment, Piko."

Dropping the little boy bonelessly onto the floor, Dell walked over to the desk, and opened the top drawer to the right hand side. He pulled out a long, sharp knife, that he sometimes used as a letter opener. The metal glinted maliciously in the light of the room.

Dell quietly returned to Piko's still unmoving body. He nudged it lightly with the tip of his shoe, frowning at the red stain it left on his white footwear.

"Piko," Dell whispered in a singsong voice. "Wake up, before daddy does punish you in such a way as I /know/ you will not like." But his son remained unresponsive, and Dell's anger rose up again like a serpent within him, robbing him of whatever sanity he might have had left.

In a sudden fit of overwhelming rage, Dell aimed his foot at Piko's head and kicked him again, hard, with all the adult strength in his legs. It wasn't satisfying enough, so he kicked again, again again again. Dell panted lightly and stopped kicking, watching his son's unrecognizable face that was cracked open like an egg. Snarling in displeasure, Dell grabbed Piko's bloody hair and wrenched his head back up again, to be face to face with Dell.

Dell touched lightly against Piko's temple, feeling the warm blood running there. It felt wet, warm... felt like it would feel good. Dell's eyes narrowed and the room suddenly felt like it had gone dark. Dell raised the knife in one hand and stabbed Piko there, in the temple, as forcefully as his arm could go. The knife sunk in deep, penetrating through the bone that tried to stop it at that particular point.

Dell stabbed again and again, flecks of blood and grey brain matter splattering across his face as he made a crude hole. Eventually his arm stopped, and a glinting smile filled with insanity crossed his face.

"Piko," Dell whispered, his quiet voice harsh and excited, "I'm going to punish you now, like dirty little boys need to be punished."

Dell guided Piko's head to the front of his pants and aimed his cock at the red, red hole he had made in Piko's temple. Without hesitation, Dell sank himself deep into the soft, spongy, hot brain tissue. Dell sighed in the pleasurable sensation and pushed in even further, hearing a slight squishing sound as he began to fuck his dead son's head.

"Ah, mm," Dell muttered pleasurably, ramming his cock in harder, faster. "A... haha... hahahah, you aren't disobeying me now, Piko. You aren't disobeying daddy, now!" Dell threw his head back and laughed as he fucked Piko's limp body, thrilling to the domination over his bad little boy.

"Uh... UHn," Dell grunted as he felt his release coming. He slammed against Piko's temple with all the force his hips could muster, striving for his pleasure's peak, and moaning loudly as he reached it in a shock of white esctacy. Dell's white, milky cum sprayed into Piko's brain matter, overflowing out of the hole Dell had made in his head to drip down the side of Piko's bloody face.

Dell watched it in fascination as he pulled himself out, noting that the front of his pants had gotten bloody with gore. His good humor returned with his orgasm, and he let Piko's corpse go to fall gracelessly against the ground. Dell leaned over to pick up Piko's discarded pants, wiping his stained cock clean with them, and throwing them insultingly at Piko's dead face with a smirk.

"You won't go against me again, will you, Piko?" Dell asked in a quiet, cheerful tone. Not waiting for a reply, he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned, whistling a cheery tune, and left the room, letting the door slam shut behind him.


End file.
